User talk:Goodwood/Archive 1
Hello there, I'm Goodwood, Darthipedian and all-around nice guy. If you have questions or ideas, or just want to shoot the shit and I'm not on the IRC channel, please do not hesitate to leave a message. *Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Enter Whatever Into Here When I get back to Wookieepedia , I'll vote support for Starfighter combat. However, your personal attacks have lead me to believe there is a valid reason to object your WotM nomination. I just wanted you to know that this nom won't be getting just support. Havac warned you, so I won't say anything else, just getting banned by an anon would be hillarious. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 22:37, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Goodwood, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Returning a Favor... Thanks for voting for my nomination to Evil Genius! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 22:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Revan's holocron Is now an AoE. Feel free to put on your userpage. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You've been touched File:Sneak attack EOD.jpg|600px|center default Category:Sneak attacks by Greyman desc none You just got touched in a way that will leave the bottoms of your EOD suit soaking wet. Enjoy the rest of your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 14:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "Don't be stupid" Hey man, you didn't leave #swfanon because you were offended by the "don't be stupid" thing, did you? Since everyone in the channel had been joking around and taking shots at one another for like an hour, I figured it'd be obvious that I was joking. If that is the reason you left, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for that to seem serious at all. Again, very sorry. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 02:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) AoE Congratulations on the successful AoE-ship of [[Star Wars Episode XIV: A New Galaxy|''Star Wars Episode XIV: A New Galaxy]]! Feel free to put our very nifty template on your userpage. :) --''Darth tom'' Message me 19:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sneak attack As the image says, this is what happens when you attempt to send hidden Marines into my back yard. Enjoy the rest of your day ;) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 20:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! AoE Marijuana is now an Article of Eviltude. Congratulations, Woodgood! --''Darth tom'' Message me 08:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *Congratulations on Darth Cake passing too! I'mma let you finish this, but destroy your planet had the best dance. --''Darth tom'' Message me 10:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Good work with the Brianna article... you took my quote... :( you abused my quote >:( Me kill you... >:)< Just kidding, With most respect -foreverrussia1 Re: Just for you Wow...wow that was great. MmmMmmmMmmmmmm! What was that recipe? Tastes like there was some butter mixed with...*licks lips*...what was that, rat poison? You son of a - Brandon Rhea (talk) 04:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * Bac is dead. Bac remains dead. And we have killed him. How shall we comfort ourselves, the murderers of all murderers? What was holiest and mightiest of all that the world has yet owned has bled to death under our knives: who will wipe this blood off us? What water is there for us to clean ourselves? What festivals of atonement, what sacred games shall we have to invent? Is not the greatness of this deed too great for us? Must we ourselves not become bacs simply to appear worthy of it? - Brandon Rhea (talk) 04:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I was actually just thinking of a productive idea. It basically rests with this question: how is it that Jesus Christ and Jesus Patrick Bach have never encountered one another? =P - Brandon Rhea (talk) 04:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * Hmmm. Ponder this well, I will. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 05:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: And boom goes the dynamite Heh. What made you ask me? - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) preferences Dunno what happened here but you might want to check your preferences and disable the rich text editor. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 1337 You are truly the one of 1337iest of us all! -MercHe's Back! 00:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Gump did it first. — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Redirects Well yes and no, I agree we could do without these obscure redlinks but I'd rather see the brackets removed on the articles linking to them, creating soft redirects to wikipedia however is too fucking bonkers and a waste of your good effort. Don't worry about it tho. No harm no foul. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm taking down a few myself currently. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) MOAR USERBOXTHINGY'S and nice collaboration with Meccie on this. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) congrats Congratulations on your new button! and if you feel to beautify your userpage to reflect this: Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks He's Back! 15:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] Happy Festivus Hey, dude. I'm sure we'll catch each other on MSN or IRC eventually (when I can find the time :S), but Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC)]] AoE Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Reverts Hold on a sec, Goodwood (and before you get all pedantic about Darthipedia rules again, note that I Have contributed heavily to Darthipedia back in the day) but I would like to ask you for a reason for reverting my recent edits to the article Dun Möch. The excuse "its not funny" of course is unacceptable- humour- as has been explained many times over- is quite relative, and Darthipedia still is a collaborative enterprise meaning -''your article may be subject to heavy editing, so learn to live with it''. I've had people edit my articles in ways I've not entirely liked before, but in the spirit of Wikia I've let people do their thing. So yes, explain yourself. Darth 83.81.43 09:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heya 83 81 43, technically your right, Goodwood should not have used rollback to revert that edit but rather press undo and fill in an edit summary. However this is a mistake I myself have made many times before without actually realizing that when I did it. I've already discussed this with Goodwood on IRC and it was an honest mistake on his part. I'm sure the both of you can come to some mutual understanding on this. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Gandhi Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) featured sithspawn Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) n00b You never heard of me have you Goodwood. I am the Bigman602. Who the hell do you think you are. I am not a n00b. You're a n00b. I ain't afraid of you. Signed, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 15:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC)